Escisión
by Tenshibara
Summary: Leorio estaba consciente de que los cadáveres no iban a pararse de un momento a otro de la mesa de disección; sin embargo, le era imposible abandonar la incomodidad que le provocaba el cuerpo femenino que debía estudiar esa noche. Aunque jamás contó con un visitante entrañable e inesperado con motivos desconocidos que lo ayudará a desentrañar un par de misterios.
1. Disección

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino al gran Yoshihiro Togashi.

Cabe recalcar que esta historia se centra en Leorio y Kurapika, con la intervención de ciertos personajes originales que darán forma a la trama.

* * *

 **Disección**

 **I**

 _Apostar iba más allá de ser un juego. Apostar significaba estar dispuesto a ganar o perder todo. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero habían días que le entraban ganas de ir al casino y poner todo su dinero en la mesa, a la par que los ceros aumentaban y su fortuna crecía. Apostar lo era todo, y por ser eso mismo, era que había perdido hasta lo único que hace a un humano, humano: su vida._

El edificio de la cátedra de anatomía era espacioso y sin muchos pisos para que los menesteres educativos e investigativos no se vieran frustrados por tener que transportar cadáveres por varios niveles o que algún frasco con un órgano importante se estropeara por el descuido de alguien al subir o bajar las escaleras. A pesar de contar con alta tecnología, el piso estaba desgastado al punto que los peldaños tenían cuencas por el uso, y es que no por nada era la Escuela de Medicina más antigua del país; además, la iluminación era tan mala como la de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto. Sin embargo, con todo y sus defectos, los estudiantes le tenían aprecio, los trabajadores la cuidaban con cariño y los doctores lo llamaban su "segundo hogar". Un buen sitio para pasar los varios años de preparación e instrucción médica.

Del segundo piso, dos estudiantes descendían mientras charlaban de forma aireada, cualquiera pensaría que discutían, pero se llevaban tan bien que era normal para ellos burlarse de las desgracias del otro.

—¡Por fin puedo regresar a mi casa! Pensé que todas esas pruebas jamás acabarían —exclamó con alegría la fémina de la pareja, una jovencita que, por sus rasgos comunes, podría pasar desapercibida fácilmente.

—No me hagas acuerdo —se quejó su acompañante, ajustándose de forma solemne los anteojos—. Aún no comprendo cómo fue que logré no sacarme cero en alguna lección. Estoy exhausto…

—¿Eh? Pero, Leorio, a ti te espera una muy, muy larga noche —se burló, a lo que el aludido chasqueó la lengua.

—No me hagas acuerdo. Además —repuso de inmediato—, por lo menos yo me graduaré con experiencia de ayudante en la cátedra de anatomía. Allá tú que rechazaste la oferta, Eriko.

—Lo tuyo fue pura palanca —ladró y se cruzó de brazos—. Ni me gusta la bioquímica. —Infló las mejillas y lo miró con envidia—. Allá los suertudos como tú que hicieron pacto con el demonio y obtuvieron una recomendación por parte del director…

—Pacto con el… —Leorio rio suavemente y alborotó su cabello de forma amistosa—. Son las ventajas de ser un Cazador.

—Bueno —la muchacha apretó las asas de su mochila, sin querer realmente decir lo que tenía en mente—, me alegra que lo aproveches y que el cargo haya caído en manos de un buen tipo como tú.

—¿Me estás halagando? ¿Mis oídos están escuchando bien?

—Leorio, eres el peor. —Lo golpeó de forma amistosa y exhaló—. Ten cuidado de regreso a la residencia, ¿de acuerdo? Esta zona es peligrosa de noche, aunque eso ya lo sabes con tu experiencia de víctima de robo. ¡Oh! Y recuerda decirle al conserje que no te deje encerrado, la señal por acá es pésima y dudo que pueda venir a socorrerte.

—Sí, espero no tardarme tanto. —Leorio la dejó en la entrada de la facultad, ignorando gran parte de sus estamentos para no amargarse más la noche.

—Te dejaré mis sobras en el microondas. —Le sacó la lengua, a lo que Leorio le puso mala cara—. No te preocupes, te dejaré algo sustancioso a ver si se te quitan las ojeras; luces más pervertido de lo usual.

—Solo lárgate, Eriko —gruñó y se puso el maletín en el hombro para volver a la pequeña sala donde estaría las siguientes horas.

Irremediablemente, regresó la mirada para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a la residencia estudiantil dos cuadras más allá. Eriko podía tener una personalidad difícil, pero sabía que era una buena muchacha, aparte de ser muy inteligente y amable. Ambos creían fervientemente que los estudiantes estaban allí para ayudarse los unos a los otros, no para boicotearse y hacerse la vida imposible; era una escuela, no una carrera olímpica.

—Veo que hiciste amigos.

Leorio se quedó petrificado, como si el frío nocturno se hubiera adelantado y estuviera entrado en la última fase de hipotermia; sin embargo, eso era imposible cuando sentía el corazón acelerado presa del desconcierto y la alegría porque esa voz… Esa voz era la de…

—¡Kurapika!

—No nos vemos desde hace un tiempo. —El muchacho clavó sus pupilas en él.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono?! —Lo tomó de los hombros para comprobar que era real—. ¿Y qué pasa con ese traje de mafioso?

—Vengo del trabajo. —Apartó sus manos y suspiró, ese idiota siempre seguiría siendo un idiota, y de los grandes.

—¿A verme? —dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Para nada —lo cortó Kurapika, siguiéndolo inconscientemente mientras el estudiante se dirigía a la sala de disección.

—Ya… —Leorio inclinó el rostro de forma dubitativa. Bien, Kurapika era serio hasta la médula, pero la languidez que percibía en su hablar y actuar no era normal; sin embargo, se sintió incapaz de decir algo por el temor que invadía cuando se reencontraba con alguien después de tanto tiempo incomunicados—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Kurapika desvió la mirada. No quería decirle su verdadero motivo porque, conociéndolo, le soltaría un largo sermón de por qué lo que haría estaba mal. Probablemente, intentaría detenerlo, ambos se molestarían y no conseguirían nada al final del día. Era muy problemático como para enredarse en eso por voluntad propia.

—Trabajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero no acabas de decir que venías del trabajo?

—Leorio, en mi campo, los deberes y asignaciones nunca acaban. —Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco, para luego cubrirse la nariz con expresión de incomodidad—. Apesta…

—Es el cadáver, por lo general, huelen mal —Leorio le restó importancia y arrugó el entrecejo tanto como le fue posible—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás de un humor peor que el usual.

—No estoy de malhumor —enfrentó su mirada con la misma ferocidad de antaño—. El raro eres tú, preguntándome por cada detalle de mi vida.

—Ah, claro. _Tu_ vida. Lo siento por preocuparme por un _amigo_ —dijo dolido mientras le daba la espalda—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo _trabajo_ que hacer.

Kurapika bufó. Sabía que había sido grosero, por no mencionar que había actuado como si se tratara de un desconocido. Sin embargo, no quería mezclar más a las Arañas, su venganza y los ojos rojos con sus amigos, porque saldrían lastimados y, quizás, jamás podrían perdonar las atrocidades que cometería. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería perderlo, no quería que la única luz que vislumbraba en el futuro se extinguiera.

—Eres como un niño —musitó cuando cerró la puerta de madera en su nariz, extinguiéndose sus palabras tras el chirrido de los goznes.

¡Era un idiota! Kurapika Kuruta podía irse por el excusado del señor Nostrade si así lo quería. Él martirizándose y preocupado por él cuando parecía que el joven no quería nada con ellos. No quería perder la esperanza, cedió su actitud extraña a la rebeldía propia de la adolescencia, pero, vamos, esa etapa la había pasado hace un año. Además, dudaba enormemente que la rebeldía alguna vez hubiera golpeado a alguien tan centrado como Kurapika.

—Como sea… Más idiota soy yo por seguir insistiendo —murmuró con un mohín mientras clavaba su mirada en el cadáver femenino que descansaba sobre la mesa de disección.

La sala de disección uno era amplia. La pintura de la baldosa, las paredes y el techo era blanca y estaba desgastada por el constante uso. A cada lado, había un estante gris para guardar los objetos de los estudiantes y evitar que se contaminaran con posibles sustancias que se hallaran en el suelo. Leorio odiaba la iluminación del lugar, una luz blanca opaca que siempre lo dejaba medio ciego y con los ojos adoloridos. Dos ventanales que daban al pasillo que comunicaba todas las salas permitían el flujo del aire siempre viciado por el aroma de la muerte. A Leorio, desde el principio, le había incomodado que fuera ese sitio el más frío de toda la condenada facultad, era como si los espíritus de los cuerpos que estudiaban con tanto esmero siempre estuvieran respirándoles en la oreja, a la espera de no sabía qué.

Pero, le gustara o no, el doctor de anatomía, un apasionado de la neurología, le asignó extraer el cerebro del cadáver que había enviado la morgue después de un par de semanas de investigación infructuosa. Si le preguntaban, creía que era irresponsable no hacer hasta lo imposible para resolver un caso, pero él sería médico, no detective y, por mucho que le frustrara el asunto, sabía que debía avanzar un paso a la vez para conseguir sus sueños.

—Qué miedo. —Leorio miró extrañado el cuerpo y buscó la sierra con la cual realizaría la craneotomía después de colocarse la vestimenta adecuada para proseguir con la disección—. ¿Por qué no tienes ojos?

Se inclinó un poco y la observó varios segundos, hasta que sintió el escalofrío de la consciencia erizándole la piel. Con un breve carraspeo, se irguió y apresuró a quitar la tapa craneal. Cuando se diseccionaba un cadáver, él siempre imaginaba que estaba vivo, que estaba en el quirófano intentando salvar una vida, que cualquier incisión mal hecha podría costarle todo. A pesar de ello, debía admitir que abrir una cabeza, siendo su primera vez, había requerido más precisión y concentración de la usual. Se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo, orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Supongo que al doctor le gustará enseñar la porción decolable del parietal. —Puso a un lado la pieza, preparándola para su conservación.

A Leorio no le asustaba realmente estar allí, le incomodaba un poco pero no al punto de estar nervioso por cualquier sonido anormal. Había realizado varias extracciones de mucho otros órganos, había pasado horas desentrañando cada músculo del cuerpo para que los de primer semestre los vieran, pero jamás había sentido el temor que recorría su espalda en ese momento.

Ladeó el rostro para echarle un vistazo al cadáver. Nada, no veía nada diferente a lo usual. Sin embargo, la sala estaba helada y el aire que apenas lograba llegarle a los pulmones era denso, como si se tratara de agua. Aparte de ello, sentía que su nariz era incapaz de calentar el aire para que dejara de enfriar aún más su cuerpo. Empezaba a sentirse enfermo y juraba que no era por el formol. Se sujetó de la mesa mientras la visión se le nublaba, no entendía qué ocurría, el sentimiento incómodo seguía expandiéndose en su pecho, ofuscándole. Tan solo de una cosa estaba seguro mientras sus oídos, entre el aturdimiento, distinguían un extraño sonido a sus espaldas, si se permitía flaquear tan solo un poco más, podría terminar muerto.

 **~Continuará~**

* * *

 _No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa con esta historia, ¿será porque la estoy publicando sin haberla terminado de escribir primero? Sea lo que sea, prometo que tendrá final porque ya está todo planeado, hay uno que otro cabo suelto que no termino de unir, pero hallaré formas de hacerlo._

 _Ahora, no sé si está tan de terror... A mí me está dando miedo escribirlo (?) xD Sin embargo, creo que está cayendo más en misterio. Por cierto, habrán un par de OC's porque lo creí justo y necesario; es decir, Leorio no puede estar forever alone estudiando y cuidando de sí mismo, sobretodo lo último; aparte de Eriko, que no es tan relevante, hay otros dos personajes que sí lo serán por obvias razones que más adelante saldrán._

 _A este paso, creo que meteré spoilers, así que mejor me despido. Díganme qué les pareció y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _¡Mis mejores deseos!_


	2. Fantasma de nen

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, es propiedad del señor Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Fantasma de nen**

 **II**

Las mujeres empezaban a asustarle. De manera inconsciente, se ajustó el blazer en busca de cubrir más la piel expuesta. Seis de cada diez chicas le había lanzado una mirada sucia y pecaminosa cuando pasaban frente a él, para luego empezarse a decir cosas entre ellas. Agradecía que las pocas mujeres que conocía fueran normales, o por lo menos no parecieran querer comérselo vivo.

—¿Cómo has sobrevivido a esto, Leorio? —musitó, mirando la hora mientras tamborileaba los dedos, impaciente.

De soslayo, vio a la joven a su lado, lanzándole miradas más bien de disgusto mientras intentaba concentrarse en un libro. Kurapika tomó aire y habló:

—Disculpa, ¿esta es la oficina del doctor Augers?

—Sí, pero está hablando con alguien.

Kurapika asintió para luego suspirar. Pronto serían las nueve, y si no tenía mal entendido, a esa hora se cerraba la universidad. Suponía que Leorio ya se había marchado, y era mejor así, no quería que fuera a buscarlo y se entrometiera más en asuntos que solo le competían a él. No habían transcurrido muchos meses desde el incidente en Yorkshin, pero quería crear un abismo entre él y sus amigos para no meterlos en problemas. Cada uno tenía sus sueños, Gon encontraría a su padre, Leorio se convertiría en un excelente médico, Killua, bueno, él descubriría cuál era su sueño, y Kurapika conseguiría su venganza aunque eso le costase la vida.

Había ubicado la gran mayoría de los ojos rojos de su clan, había ordenado por niveles de dificultad cada una de las misiones que emprendería para recolectarlos. El doctor Augers estaba en un nivel indefenso, por lo que había decidido empezar por él, seguro que hablándole y, quizás, amedrentándolo un poco, terminaría por ceder. Caso contrario, se creía capaz de robar los ojos, aunque no era realmente un robo cuando estos le pertenecían.

Enderezó la espalda cuando un muchacho dejó la oficina, riendo y despidiéndose del individuo adentro. Creyó que la siguiente en pasar sería la joven a su lado, pero esta se limitó a ponerse en pie y marcharse con el recién salido.

Inhalando para relajarse y aclarar la mente para persuadir al hombre, se paró y aproximó los nudillos a la vieja puerta de aluminio. En el preciso momento en el que iba a tocar, sintió cómo se le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo, paralizándolo por un par de segundos. Se alejó de la puerta, percatándose que la fuente de su malestar no provenía de ahí. Concentrando su _en_ , captó de dónde venía tan fuerte y malvado _nen_.

—¡Leorio! —exclamó, empezando a dirigirse al edificio de anatomía.

Kurapika corrió tan rápido como pudo. Aquel _nen_ era semejante al de Hisoka, o tal vez Illumi, y sabía que era peligroso. No consideraba a Leorio ningún debilucho, pero debía admitir que sus habilidades no eran tan altas como para enfrentarse a semejante _nen_ , sumándole a eso su impulsividad estúpida, terminaría muerto.

Bajó las escaleras, saltándose peldaños, hasta llegar a la sala de disección donde lo había dejado y donde se percibía la concentración de _nen_. Se asomó por el cristal de la puerta y palideció. Gracias a quién sabe qué, Leorio estaba debajo de una mesa de disección, lucía aturdido pero ileso. Por otro lado, sobre otra mesa metálica había algo rodeado en grandes cantidades de _nen_ , cruzado de piernas como esperando algo. Pudo notar que, bajo todo el manto de _nen_ oscuro, había piel humana y, supuso, se trataba del cadáver que Leorio había estado trabajando.

Sin perder la calma, materializó sus cadenas y observó los goznes oxidados. Maldijo en su cabeza, la puerta sonaría cuando intentara abrirla y por eso debía ser rápido.

Leorio escuchaba un ligero silbido en los oídos y sentía náuseas. Apenas había logrado esquivar la cuchilla que había dejado en la mesa y esa cosa le había arrojado. Después de ello, sintiéndose como con la peor resaca de su vida, se escabulló bajo la mesa para intentar pensar qué demonios pasaba. Sin embargo, con el malestar apenas lograba mantener la consciencia. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su única vía de escape, seguro que una vez afuera sus pensamientos se aclararían. Al encontrarse con la figura de Kurapika, dispuesto a entrar, dejó que su instinto protector le ganara.

—¡Kurapika, no!

Todo pasó en un segundo. El monstruo de _nen_ enfocó su atención en el estudiante, esgrimiendo sus alargadas garras oscuras en su dirección. Kurapika, sin siquiera pensarlo, desvió la trayectoria de la cadena de radiestesia para proteger a su amigo. Leorio, por su parte, logró cubrirse con _nen_ para repeler cualquier ataque.

—Sal de ahí, Leorio —masculló Kurapika, luchando contra la fuerza abrumadora de la criatura.

—Mierda, Kurapika, cuando te diga que no entres, no entres, maldición —gruñó Leorio, arrastrándose por el suelo—. ¿Por qué no lo sueltas?

—… —Kurapika apretó la mandíbula, a pesar de estar más tranquilo por tener a Leorio a su lado—. La está sujetando y no me deja ir.

Leorio dio un respingo cuando vio cómo Kurapika, con los talones clavados en el suelo, empezó a deslizarse, aún forcejeando con el monstruo. Instintivamente, lo sostuvo del brazo.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Deshaz la cadena!

—¡¿Qué crees que hago?! —repuso de inmediato—. Es como si hubiera bloqueado la conexión entre la cadena y yo.

—¿Es posible?

—Así parece. —Tiró más de la cadena y, con ayuda de Leorio, logró soltarla. De inmediato, la hizo desaparecer y salieron corriendo sin saber realmente a dónde.

—Deberíamos ir al aula de computación —propuso Leorio, tomando el mando de la situación al creer que, estando más alejados, mejor.

Kurapika lo siguió sin hacer ruido después de decirle a Leorio que cerrara la boca. Aquella criatura se había quedado estática todo ese tiempo, teniendo a Leorio prácticamente bajo la nariz; sin embargo, cuando había gritado, había reaccionado. Concluía que era probable que fuera ciego, mas no sordo.

El Kuruta se dejó guiar al interior de un salón de clases con varias computadoras alineadas de forma casi compulsiva, con un pizarrón electrónico y un proyector, a cada lado de este se hallaba un esqueleto, había un par de cerebros de plástico pintados de diversos colores, mientras que un maniquí muscular descansaba contra la pared.

—Bienvenido a mi salón de clases —presentó Leorio con orgullo mientras se tumbaba tras el escritorio del profesor, agitado.

Kurapika se dejó caer a su lado, observándose la mano con dubitación. Un _nen_ capaz de bloquear de esa manera su cadena era para perturbarse un poco; pero se preguntaba cómo era capaz de hacer esa desconexión, era como si hubiera mandado esa parte de la cadena a _zetsu_. Arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo:

—Suena ridículo, ¿no? —Leorio interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Diría que trillado. Un cadáver cobrando vida… —Rio de forma nerviosa, quitándose la bata de disección y los guantes.

—Dime, Leorio. ¿Esa cosa estaba ciega? Supongo que te habrán dado algún informe, ¿no?

—No lo leí. —Sonrió con pena—. Prefiero no conocer la historia de las personas que tengo que diseccionar.

—¿Y qué harás cuando estés haciéndole seguimiento a un paciente y muera?

—E-esa es otra historia. —Leorio desvió la mirada, ligeramente exasperado—. Respondiendo tu pregunta, noté que no tenía ojos.

—Irónico —bufó Kurapika, echando la cabeza para atrás, haciendo funcionar su mente aguda—. Pero sí puede oír, moverse y usar _nen_.

—Se supone que debía sacar el cerebro, así que debe cumplir las mismas funciones que un vivo. —Si le preguntaran, se sentía ridículo diciendo que esa cosa estaba viva.

—¿Y alcanzaste a diseccionar algo?

—Solo quité los parietales y parte del occipital y del frontal. —Señaló con sus manos la sección cortada—. Como dejé el temporal, entonces el aparato auditivo está intacto.

—¿Y se podría infectar?

—¿Qué?

—¿Se puede infectar la parte descubierta?

—En condiciones normales, por supuesto. —Leorio lo vio como si Kurapika hubiera perdido la cabeza—. Pero, Kurapika, esa cosa tiene un montón de microorganismos, parásitos y, seguro, también hongos.

—…tasma de _nen_ …

—¿Eh?

—¡Que hay un fantasma de _nen_ allí! —Kurapika empujó a Leorio en otra dirección para que huyera mientras él lo hacía por el otro lado.

En efecto, un cuerpo traslúcido, irradiando una fuerte cantidad de energía, había traspasado la pared y se situaba, de espaldas, frente a ellos. Kurapika había escuchado que los fantasmas de _nen_ existían y que se formaban por los deseos de venganza de una persona antes de morir, pero de ahí a que fuera verdad había una gran brecha. Al principio, la idea le pareció en extremo absurda y abandonó el estudio de ello, pero al retomarla jamás creyó que fuera a serle útil.

Kurapika se escabulló bajo algunos escritorios. Aún no sabía cuál era la naturaleza del fantasma, así que no quería sacar conclusiones erradas. Por otro lado, Leorio especuló que, al ser producto del cadáver que esperaba se hallara aún en el S2, en la sala de disección, era lógico pensar que era ciego. Aparte de ello, su cuerpo no era tan pequeño para pasar entre las sillas y las mesas del salón, así que, confiado, empezó a correr rumbo a la salida.

—¡Leorio! —gritó al notar que el fantasma se había percatado de su presencia y, más que eso, estaba dispuesto a atacarlo—. Es… —Algo en su cerebro empezó a lanzarle varias hipótesis, todas muy posibles—. No me escuchó. —Arrugó el entrecejo, viendo con aburrimiento cómo Leorio le empezaba a lanzar cosas, tan solo para que atravesaran al fantasma.

—¿Es que no me vas a ayudar? —chilló Leorio, evadiendo los golpes aletargados que enviaba, como si estuviera luchando contra alguien apenas ducho en las peleas.

—Veo que te las estás arreglando bastante bien —soltó en tono burlón Kurapika mientras salía de su escondite, pero permanecía fuera de la visión periférica del fantasma—. No sabe que estoy aquí.

—¡Genial! Sería momento perfecto para atacar, ¿no crees? —retrocedió, sabiendo de antemano que un puñetazo haría nada contra un ser incorpóreo.

—No lo entiendes. —Kurapika dejó caer los párpados para luego mostrar sus peculiares orbes escarlata—. Es sordo; el fantasma no puede escucharme. Y, Leorio, ¿es que no sabes usar _nen_?

—¡Yo…! —Leorio boqueó cual pez fuera del agua cuando el fantasma se esfumó en el aire después de recibir un golpe de _nen_.

—Algo me dice que, por tu personalidad, eres de emisión, pudiste haberle enviado algo de _nen_ para contrarrestarlo momentáneamente. No era tan fuerte. —Kurapika agitó la cabeza y le indicó que salieran.

—Ya, disculpa que apenas tenga tiempo para dormir —gruñó—. Pero dijiste que no te escuchaba; es decir, es como los ojos de la cosa de abajo.

—Podría ser. Por casualidad, ¿tienes el reporte que enviaron con el cadáver?

—Lo dejé abajo. —Rio de forma nerviosa y agregó rápidamente para que su amigo bajara un poco su aura asesina—. Quizás haya una copia en la oficina del doctor.

—¿Y cómo piensas entrar?

—Tengo la llave, genio. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y arrugó el entrecejo—. Estaba por aquí, estoy ¿seguro? Uhm…

—¿No la dejaste en algún lado?

—No, rayos, la tenía aquí —ladró y abrió los ojos como cuando se recuerda algo—. Estaba en la bata de disección. —Rio a modo de disculpa mientras regresaba al salón para luego salir con la llave en la mano—. Soy genial.

—¿De cuándo para acá eres narcisista? —Kurapika lo miró extrañado y dijo—: Ahora compruebo que es cierto eso de que la universidad te cambia.

Leorio murmuró un par de palabras ininteligibles, exasperado. Guio al muchacho a la pequeña oficina del doctor, iluminada por una parpadeante bombilla de luz amarilla y pálida. El interior estaba lleno de libros apilados unos sobre otros al no hallar espacio en las estanterías. Una taza con restos de café se hallaba al lado de una hojas garabateadas, mientras varias envolturas de dulces resplandecían a su alrededor.

—Qué aseado…

—Está trabajando en las tesis de los chicos de posgrado, así que está más estresado de lo usual. —Rio Leorio mientras sacaba una gruesa carpeta de un archivo—. Aquí está la historia de todos los cadáveres de la facultad.

Kurapika buscó el último registro y se sentó en el suelo mientras que Leorio, como si esa fuera su oficina, ponía a calentar agua para un té. A esa hora de la noche la temperatura por la facultad decrecía misteriosamente a la par que una ligera calima empezaba a rodearla. Ese extraño fenómeno siempre le había dado repelús pero, por su trabajo como ayudante, terminó acostumbrándose y calentándose el alma con una deliciosa infusión de frutas.

—El reporte dice que no se sabe su nombre y que pueden especular que sus iniciales son E.M. por el grabado en la pulsera que portaba. —Empezó Kurapika—. El móvil del asesinato no fue el robo, puesto que todas las prendas, mayormente de oro, se hallaban en el cadáver.

—Pero si era una persona pudiente, ¿no significaría que tiene familiares? —Leorio le tendió un vaso de poliestireno con la infusión, para luego dejarse caer a su lado.

—Gracias. —Kurapika curvó los labios levemente y continuó leyendo—. Nunca la reportaron como desaparecida, por lo que se supuso que no tenía.

—"Se supuso"… —bufó Leorio.

—Oh. —Kurapika pasó rápidamente los ojos por el informe forense—. Tal y como dijiste, no tenía ojos, aunque no era congénito sino más bien que… —Kurapika hizo una pausa mientras la información lo perturbaba.

 **~Continuará~**

* * *

 _¡Traigo el segundo capítulo, queridos lectores! Cuando leo este capítulo y los que le siguen, veo que me hice mucho enredo en algunas cosas xD Así que espero que no esté confuso, aunque por los momentos no lo considero así. Siempre quise escribir cómo Kurapika conseguía unos ojos rojos, ¡estoy cumpliendo mi sueño! Pero ese no es el principal tema de la historia, de hecho, no estoy segura de cuál lo sea... Uhm, lo mejor será que deje de divagar._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, si han leído hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias._

 _¡Que tengan un excelente día!_


	3. Ojos

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino al buen Vagashi, Flojashi o, siendo más formales, Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Ojos**

 **III**

—Más bien que… —Leorio lo instó a continuar y Kurapika se aclaró la garganta.

—Se los extirparon, Leorio, le arrancaron los ojos… —Kurapika soltó un suspiro y apuró el té por la garganta—. Todo esto es ridículamente irónico.

—… —Leorio, sin saber si hablar o no, dejó que la curiosidad le ganara—. Hace unos momentos también dijiste que era irónico, ¿por qué?

—Porque vine a buscar los ojos de mi clan —explicó con una prolongada exhalación, preparándose para el sermón.

—Pensé que eran una réplica… —musitó Leorio—. Digo, como nunca te habías aparecido…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban aquí?

—Lo intenté. Pero como nunca respondes el maldito teléfono.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues aunque tú no lo creas, yo también lo estoy; sin embargo, me tomo la molestia de llamarlos de vez en cuando. Aunque no te importa porque estás más interesado en hacer cosas que sabes muy bien que a Gon, Killua y a mí nos preocuparía.

—Leorio…

—¡No! Escúchame por una vez en tu vida. Lo que nos haces, no es justo. Si querías alejarnos, no te nos hubiéramos acercado en primer lugar. Si querías convertirte en un emo vengador que olvida a las personas que lo quieren, era preferible que te quedaras solo. Supieras cómo me cuesta conciliar el sueño pensando si todos ustedes estarán bien, y por lo menos Gon y Killua me responden, pero tú…

—Lo siento. —Kurapika interrumpió, luciendo realmente arrepentido—. Sin embargo, Leorio, no responderé.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como escuchas. No es que los odie, es simplemente que no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas por mí. Cuando Gon propuso que le pusiera la cadena del juicio, me asusté demasiado al darme cuenta que estaban dispuestos a llegar tan lejos. No quiero inmiscuirlos en esto, porque sé que no saldré limpio de aquí y, aunque suene egoísta, si los involucro, todos terminaremos mal, entonces, ¿quién nos salvará? ¿Quién nos devolverá a la luz?

—No seas ridículo, Kurapika. —Leorio desvió la mirada, sorprendido por sus palabras—. Así significara perdernos a nosotros mismo, lo arriesgaríamos todo por ti.

—Aunque insistas, no voy a responderte.

—¡¿Y por qué solo a mí no?!

—Porque debes concentrarte en tus estudios, idiota. A este paso, como dijo Killua, terminarás graduándote con dientes postizos.

—¡Kura…!

Un fuerte sonido hizo que se callara y ambos se miraran con curiosidad. Leorio maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Mierda, y Eriko me lo dijo… El conserje acaba de cerrar la puerta principal, por lo que ya cerró las demás.

—Entonces, quedamos atrapados.

—Así parece.

Kurapika suspiró y se terminó de tomar la infusión. Guardó el informe y lo regresó a su sitio. Finalmente, se giró hacia Leorio y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué esperas? Vamos a acabar con esto. Escuché que el doctor Augers trabaja hasta tarde, así que aún tengo tiempo para recuperar los ojos.

—¿Y cómo saldrás de aquí?

—Leorio, no siempre la puerta es la entrada. —Sonrió de forma enigmática y continuó—: En el informe también decía que se encontró una ficha de casino, aunque no veo la conexión.

—¿De qué color? Ah, y te recomiendo que no vayas a crear una salida, si rompes alguna pared muy probablemente todo se venga abajo.

—Ese no era mi plan. —Kurapika le lanzó una mirada incrédula al darse cuenta de la mala impresión que había dado—. Era anaranjada.

—¡¿Ana…?! —Leorio separó los labios, impresionado—. Las fichas naranja son las de mayor denominación, si esa mujer se hizo con una es porque probablemente la haya ganado; sin embargo, para una suma de ese monto no se da una ficha anaranjada, sino que muchas otras de denominación más pequeña, lo que significa que…

—Que esa persona, en caso de haber ganado, se llevó una suma de dinero exorbitante. —Kurapika terminó, sorprendido por el descubrimiento de que la cosa que estaba en la sala de disección posiblemente era millonaria—. Pero, Leorio, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

—Ah… —Leorio rio de forma simpática y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por fines investigativos?

—En definitiva, te has paseado por todos los vicios del mundo…

—Oye, no me levantes falsos.

Kurapika agitó la cabeza y lo mandó a callar. Leorio, con reflejos felinos, tomó al muchacho del brazo para que se ocultaran tras una pared al ver al fantasma rondando la entrada de la sala de disección.

—¿Hay otra entrada?

—Uhm… —Leorio lo meditó unos segundos y asintió—. En el anfiteatro hay una puerta que da a la sala de disección tres, y todas estas se comunican entre ellas por un pasillo interno, así que sería nuestra mejor opción.

Kurapika lo siguió en total silencio mientras vigilaba que no apareciera ni el fantasma, ni el monstruo. Por alguna extraña razón, esa situación le pareció sacada de una serie para niños con un grupo de detectives donde un gran danés era el protagonista.

—Kurapika —llamó Leorio por tercera vez, exasperado.

—¿Qué?

—¿En qué pensabas?

—N-nada. —Desvió la mirada, abofeteándose por estar recordando cosas innecesarias en ese momento.

—Esperaba que estuvieras maquinando un plan. —Leorio le lanzó una mirada acusatoria mientras abría una puerta de cristal que conducía a un amplio anfiteatro de varios pisos.

—Bueno, estaba pensando un poco sobre cómo neutralizó mi cadena cuando la tocó, y no se me ocurre nada para contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, se supone que una cadena de radiestesia es capaz de detectar frecuencias, y dicen que los fantasmas poseen ciertas propiedades que permite ser captadas por detectores de campos electromagnéticos; así que es muy probable que pueda derrotarlo.

—O sea… —Leorio pasó saliva—. ¿Que a mí me toca el bicho raro?

—No. —Kurapika cambió el peso de una pierna a otra—. No quiero que te enfrentes a eso tú solo, hay que planear algo o descubrir cómo funciona su habilidad. Así que, por el momento, serás la carnada.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Carnada!

—No seas llorón —se burló y, mientras Leorio bajaba las escaleras como alguien decente para dirigirse al famoso pasillo posterior de las salas de disección, Kurapika se saltó la baranda, aterrizando limpiamente.

—Tramposo —masculló a la par que insertaba la llave—. Tú primero.

Kurapika lo observó unos segundos de forma reprobatoria y entró. Bien, la situación sí daba un poco de miedo, pero al punto de echar su obstinado orgullo por la borda y dejarlo enfrentarse primero a lo que fuera que estuviera esperándolos era ridículo.

—Es al fondo. —Indicó Leorio, frotándose los brazos por el descenso antinatural de la temperatura.

—¿Para qué se usaba esto? Me parece un espacio innecesario.

—Antes se almacenaban los órganos aquí, pero como la "biblioteca anatómica", como la llama el doctor, ha crecido tanto, decidieron moverla a un salón más grande. Ahora sirve para que, cuando se toma una prueba en el cadáver, los estudiantes no se conglomeren en el hall principal sino que lo hagan aquí mientras dan el último repaso a los apuntes.

—Interesante…

—Pues a mí no me pareces nada interesado —gruñó Leorio, asombrándose al ver el vaho surcando sus labios—. Oye, Kurapika.

—Dime —murmuró mientras asomaba la cabeza por el cristal de la sala número dos: nada.

—¿Es que no tienes frío?

—La tengo, pero no soy dramático como tú. —Le dedicó una breve mirada y continuó.

—¡No soy…! —Leorio, antes de refutar algo más, sintió la mandíbula caérsele al ver lo que ocurría en la sala tres—. No… ¡Mi dinero!

Kurapika tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Ahí, frente a ellos, el monstruo se había hecho con la billetera y el monedero de Leorio; sin ningún remordimiento, tragaba los billetes y las monedas. Sin embargo, a Kurapika no le pareció que se las estuviera tragando, sino más bien absorbiendo.

—Mierda, mierda —gimió con la mirada anegada—. ¡Eso era lo que me quedaba para sobrevivir este maldito mes! ¡Maldito monstruo, ya verás lo que…!

—Cállate. —Kurapika lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y lo arrastraba con él.

—¿Qué? —bufó, quitándose las manos del joven de encima—. Como no es tu dinero…

—Solo cállate, Leorio. Intento pensar.

Leorio no sabía qué podía estar pensando, pero, si le preguntaban, en ese momento podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de Kurapika girar y encajar con más rapidez que nunca antes —¿o quizás eran sus monedas al caer al piso víctima del feroz hambre de ese bicho?—. El aspirante a doctor volvió a asomarse y se cuestionó por qué el fantasma de _nen_ no estaba allí, era como si lo hubiera enviado a hacer vigilancia por la zona, lo cual era posible y más cuando lo habían visto rondando los pasillos.

—Lo tengo. —Kurapika se puso en pie cual resorte y condujo a Leorio al anfiteatro—. Dijiste que había una "biblioteca anatómica", ¿cierto? —Leorio asintió, creyendo que a su amigo que se le había zafado algo dentro de la cabeza—. Supongamos que la cosa… No. Supongamos que E.M….

—¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Solo falta que la conviertas en tu mascota.

—… —Kurapika entornó la mirada con exasperación, haciendo que su interlocutor pasara saliva—. _Es_ su nombre, o parte de él. Como iba diciendo, E.M. puede que opere más o menos con mi misma lógica.

—Ok… ¿Ahora simpatizas con…?

—¡Déjame terminar, maldición! —gritó Kurapika, dejando ver, por un segundo, sus ojos escarlata—. A lo que voy es que, probablemente, su poder _nen_ resida en sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo especulas que usa _nen_?

—Primero, invoca un fantasma de _nen_ , así que es lógico pensar que en algún momento de su vida, llegó a usarlo. Segundo, es como Neon; Neon es especialista y no sabía que controlaba _nen_ cada vez que hacía una de sus adivinaciones.

—Entiendo, pero ¿qué te hace suponer que no estaba consciente de ello?

—Esto de aquí es una suposición, pero estoy casi seguro de que es así. En el informe policial decía que se encontró una ficha anaranjada de un casino, ¿cierto? Y me explicaste cómo funcionaba, más o menos. Mi teoría es que E.M. tenía la habilidad de saber si las apuestas iban a su favor, lo cual le permitía jugar hasta el punto de ganar cantidades exorbitantes en caso de que sus predicciones fueran correctas.

—Entonces, ¿usaba alguna clase especial de _nen_ en sus ojos? ¿Por eso se los arrancaron?

—Probablemente.

—Es de locos…

—¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

—Seguramente que las personas con las que jugaba. Pudo haber sido un usuario de _nen_ que se percató de que hacía trampa.

—Sí. —Kurapika desvió la mirada con indignación—. Pero llegar tan lejos como para arrancarle los ojos es… Es repugnante.

—… —Leorio sin saber qué decir, habló—. Y, bueno, ¿qué tiene que ver la biblioteca en todo esto?

—Ah, eso. —Kurapika empezó a ascender por las escaleras—. Quiero unos ojos.

—¿Piensas dárselos?

—¿Se te ocurre otra manera?

—No sé si sea posible, pero me parece algo raro eso de pegar las fibras del nervio óptico con la parte que quede en el cerebro…

—¿Qué dices, Leorio? —Kurapika dejó escapar una suave y breve carcajada, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada de orgullo—. No vas a operar a nadie, solo le daremos lo que quiere.

Leorio asintió, extrañado por la actitud de su amigo y se preocupó por la inestabilidad de sus reacciones; sin embargo, tal y como habían discutido, no podía hacer nada para disuadirlo, tan solo permanecería a su lado, levantándolo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

—Bienvenido a la biblioteca anatómica. —Presentó con orgullo, ya que las piezas más recientes habían sido obra de él y sus intentos de disección.

—Los ojos, Leorio.

—Aguafiestas. —Leorio hizo un mohín y se dirigió al estante donde se disponían todas las piezas para el estudio de los pares craneales, entre ellos, los órganos de los sentidos—. Aquí están. ¿Importa si están en buenas condiciones? Si te doy los más recientes, es muy probable que el doctor me mate.

—No importa. —Kurapika recibió el frasco y prefirió no verlos; si lo hacía, creía que perdería el control.

 **~Continuará~**

* * *

 _¡Otro capítulo! Este no tuvo nada de acción, pero sí explicó varias cosas que serán útiles para que derroten a E.M. Me siento orgullosa por haber atado los cabos de esta manera y, por si se preguntan, E.M. estaba absorbiendo el dinero por el simple placer de "ganar" este, realmente no es relevante xD_

 _Bueno, hasta que no consulte el siguiente capítulo con alguien que sepa de física, no lo subiré, porque me aloqué explicando algunas cosas que, la verdad, creo que no están del todo correctas..._

 _Solo faltan dos capítulos más para que se acabe y espero que, hasta este punto, les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho que lo hayan leído :)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Nen

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece sino a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Nen**

 **IV**

El plan consistía en, básicamente, Kurapika encargándose del fantasma mientras Leorio distraía y, en el peor de los casos, se enfrentaba a E.M., ¿cómo lo lograría? Kurapika no estaba seguro, pero apostaría por los ojos que, en un pequeño recipiente, Leorio guardaba en el bolsillo.

—Espero que todo salga bien. —Exhaló Leorio, descendiendo por las escaleras que conducían al hall del S2.

—Tiene que. —Kurapika le dirigió una breve mirada mientras materializaba sus cadenas—. Déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Haré algo extraño, pero espero funcione.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hace?

—Soy optimista.

—Eso quiere decir que no hay otro plan, ¿verdad?

Kurapika prefirió no responder la pregunta. Se asomó, detrás de la helada pared de cerámica, para encontrarse con el fantasma a un par de centímetros de él. Reprimió una interjección y empujó a Leorio en su intento de ver.

—No pensé que estaría, prácticamente, al lado…

—¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas, Kurapika?

—No, pero me sorprendió. Ahora que lo veo mejor, no despide _nen_ , está hecho de _nen_ pero no lo emite…

—Entonces, es solo un fantasma.

—Así parece.

—¿El fantasma de sus ojos?

—Eso… —Kurapika lo miró como si hubiera dicho lo más brillante que había oído en toda su vida—. Puede ser que sea una proyección de E.M., de aquello que le arrebataron y siente rabia por haberlo perdido cuando no era justo.

—Apostadora hasta la muerte, ¿no?

—Sabes, si tu vida dependiera de ser empático, fracasarías penosamente…

Antes de poderle reclamar, Kurapika se lanzó al ataque. Leorio tan solo pudo ver con fascinación cómo, con una rapidez envidiable, el muchacho clavaba la cadena de radiestesia en la cabeza del fantasma y, acto seguido, emitía _nen_ desde esta para rodearlo y luego transformarlo en algo que Leorio no supo qué era. Sin embargo, surtió efecto, dejando al fantasma, ahora casi invisible, paralizado.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Aún no termino de comprender por qué parecía aletargado. —Kurapika enderezó la espalda y se giró para ver a Leorio, cuya expresión era de incredulidad genuina—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué demonios…? —balbuceó y sonrió de forma simpática—. Tus ojos son geniales.

—Gracias. —Kurapika parpadeó un par de veces, realmente sorprendido—. En cuanto al cómo lo hice, es fácil. Leí algunos artículos que mencionaban que los fantasmas tenían propiedades radioeléctricas, lo cual permitía que los sensores de campo electromagnéticos reaccionaran. Ahora, un ataque de pulso electromagnético tiene la propiedad de desactivar cualquier dispositivo eléctrico y electrónico del área; en este caso, usé un pulso de la misma frecuencia pero con carga opuesta. Entonces, al someter al fantasma que tiene, supuestamente, algunas propiedades eléctricas, conseguí neutralizarlo.

—Ya… ¿Transformaste tu _nen_ en pulso electromagnético?

—Algo así, pude canalizar de mejor forma el _nen_ con ayuda de mi cadena. —Kurapika deshizo su habilidad, cerciorándose de que el fantasma siguiera donde estaba—. En mi cabeza tiene sentido, pero creo que desafié algunas leyes de la física…

—Pero fue peligroso, ¿qué tal si esos artículos se equivocaban? Por lo general, son escritos por fanáticos.

—Esa es la cuestión. Una persona esmerada en demostrar la existencia de algo en lo que cree, ¿no te parece que haría lo imposible para que sus pruebas sean fiables?

—¿Me estás diciendo que confiaste en las creencias de alguien más?

—Sí. —Kurapika sonrió—. Del mismo modo que tú crees en todas las cosas que dicen tus libros de medicina sin haberlo comprobado antes.

—Ah, pero es ciencia, no es lo mismo.

—Demostrar la existencia de los fantasmas lo es también para ellos.

—Está bien, está bien —gruñó Leorio, si ambos se enzarzaban en una discusión en ese preciso instante, se quedarían el resto de sus vidas allí.

—Ahora, tenemos que encontrar una manera de detener a E.M. —Kurapika empezó a caminar a la sala de disección, para luego dirigirse a Leorio—. Oye, ¿recuerdas qué fecha era cuando la encontraron?

—Uhm… 15 de febrero por la noche.

—¿Y la hora de muerte aproximada?

—15 de febrero a eso de la una de la madrugada. —Leorio alzó una ceja, dubitativo—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque… —Kurapika se ruborizó levemente al recordar el estúpido motivo por el que esa fecha le recordó algo importante, negándose a entrar en detalles bochornosos que le darían a Leorio motivos para burlarse por siempre, dijo—: Solo tenlo en mente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Vale? —Leorio, suspicaz, clavó sus pupilas en la espalda del muchacho.

Otra vez, sin dilaciones, Kurapika se deslizó por la puerta abierta que habían dejado al huir del lugar. A Leorio le parecía sorprendente su amigo, como si apenas se inmutara por los efectos del _nen_ del enemigo porque, de nuevo, le empezaron a zumbar los oídos y a nublársele la visión. Aun así, podía mantenerse atento a lo que ocurría.

Kurapika se acercó de forma sigilosa. Teniéndolo así de cerca, podía olfatear la putrefacción de la carne, y también cómo el _nen_ oscuro atravesaba cada uno de sus poros, haciéndolo desear regresar. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo porque sería irresponsable dejar a su amigo y a las autoridades de la universidad lidiando con un monstruo que podría causar estragos.

Dejó caer los párpados, no era hora para pensar en eso sino en su objetivo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo era oscuro, como si se hubiera sumergido en la profundidad de un abismo. Aun así, no se atrevió a moverse ni a realizar algún sonido. Aunque Leorio consideró prudente llamar su nombre como poseso mientras señalaba lo obvio, que la luz se había esfumado de la nada y, lamentablemente, ninguno sabía qué pasaba.

—No veo nada. —Leorio se deslizó por el suelo después de tumbarse al sentir que iba a ser golpeado—. Kurapika, ¿sigues ahí?

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco. Veía qué ocurría, Leorio estaba a segundos de golpearse la cabeza con una mesa de disección mientras E.M. lo seguía de cerca, buscando el momento exacto para asestar el golpe de gracia. Se fijó en las ventanas, cubiertas por una gran cantidad de energía negra. Imaginaba que el monstruo de _nen_ había reaccionado a sus emociones cubriendo las entradas de luz con su _nen_ , después de todo, Leorio le dijo que era factible suponer que usaba el cerebro como cualquier persona lo haría. Sin embargo, tenían de su lado el saber cómo usar el _nen_ , aunque empezaba a creer que Leorio se olvidaba que tenía un arma tan poderosa a mano y, mayormente, la usaba como protección.

—Leorio, ¡ _gyo_! —terminó gritando para que la criatura le diera tiempo a Leorio de pensar como un usuario de _nen_ , y para que esta se enfocara en él.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Leorio, empezando a ver cómo sus otros dos acompañante se rodeaban con energía y también algunas huellas de _nen_ por toda la habitación que le indicaban en parte cómo estaban dispuestos los objetos.

—Encárgate de las ventanas y cierra la boca —ordenó de mal humor.

« _De ¿las ventanas?_ », se cuestionó Leorio, clavando las pupilas en esa parte de la habitación. No tenía la menor idea de cómo podría quitarlo, pero se las ingeniaría.

Fue natural para Leorio tratar como algún tipo de parásito al _nen_ que invadía las ventanas. Se preguntó si agregando otro "parásito", lograría que este se disipara. Leorio aún no había visto parasitología, pero, como consideraba que todo en medicina era lógico, no le pareció mala su idea. Así que primero decidió enfocarse en qué clase de "organismo" atacaba al vidrio; era sencillo, un oscuro _nen_ la rodeaba, impidiéndoles ver nada en la sala. Sabía que era de tipo emisión, lo cual le sería útil para alcanzar el alféizar, pero ¿qué clase de habilidad podría usar para contrarrestar al _nen_ perverso? La respuesta surgió más como un acto desesperado al escuchar cómo Kurapika llamaba la atención del monstruo, esquivaba golpes y se escuchaba el sonido de las cadenas chirriando contra las mesas de disección, que como algo que hubiera pensado con anterioridad como lo haría su amigo.

Concentró aura en su mano y la colocó sobre la pared. En su mente, trazó el camino de bloques y diversos materiales que debía trepar hasta llegar a la ventana. Liberó el aura y, con cierta incredulidad, vio cómo esta viajaba por su mapa mental hasta desembocar débilmente en su destino. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. No era como si Leorio fuera algún tipo de santo, y la palabra pureza se alejaba mucho de su personalidad, pero el hecho de que su motivación fuera noble, era suficiente para emanar un _nen_ limpio y cálido que contrarrestara el de su objetivo.

La habitación se iluminó tenuemente, dejando que las luces de media madrugada se colaran por el cristal, encegueciéndolos por un instante. Cuando la obnubilación de Leorio cesó, se quedó paralizado ante la visión que los dos contrincantes le ofrecían. Todo ese tiempo pensó que Kurapika era el portador de las cadenas, sin embargo, era aquella criatura inundada de _nen_ la que portaba la cadena de radiestesia como si esta le perteneciera.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Bien hecho. —Kurapika felicitó mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Al parecer, puede robar habilidades. —Esquivó un golpe, a la par que Leorio notaba que en la cadena de Kurapika había desaparecido la que usaba para atacar y defenderse y que ahora le pertenecía a E.M.

—¿Cómo?

—Debe tener algo que ver con su pasado.

Leorio no quiso seguir preguntándole cuestiones que podrían resolver más adelante, en ese momento, lo que le importaba era ayudarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, no cuando veía a Kurapika moverse con rapidez y flexibilidad mientras esa cosa lo atacaba como si toda su vida hubiera sido usuaria de la cadena. ¿Quizás podría intentar la técnica que había descubierto? No, podría lastimar a Kurapika; además, se tardaba mucho en trazar una ruta y, con esa velocidad, no lo haría a tiempo. Impotente, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, sintió cómo livideció cuando los eslabones se enredaron en el cuello de Kurapika que parecía no luchar con la misma motivación de siempre.

—¡Kura…!

—¡Cállate y piensa! —gruñó mientras, con sus dedos, lograba que la cadena cediera un poco para que no lo asfixiara tan rápido.

—¿Que piense, dices? —habló Leorio, sin poder creer que su amigo le estuviera pidiendo que no hiciera nada para ayudarlo.

Pero, en ese momento, era imposible tener cabeza para algo más que no fuera lo que tenía al frente. ¡No! Kurapika le había dicho eso porque confiaba en él, porque creía que él tenía la respuesta a algo importante. En un segundo, procurando no prestar atención a los gemidos de Kurapika, ni al chirrido metálico de los eslabones ajustándose más, ni a la taquicardia que empezaba a ensordecerlo, rememoró todo lo que habían hablado. Tomó nota mental de las piezas más importantes del asunto: los ojos seguían en un pequeño frasco en el bolsillo; sabía que sus iniciales era E.M. y que, probablemente, la rabia que sentía era porque le arrebataron aquello que le pertenecía y era valioso; E.M. era capaz de usar _nen_ antes y después de su muerte; su cadáver fue hallado el 15 de febrero y la hora estimada de muerte era la madrugada de ese mismo día; por último, gustaba de apostar y, por su habilidad _nen_ , era capaz de predecir cuándo debía hacerlo o no.

Nada de eso le decía algo más. Se sintió sudar frío, ese instante era peor que cuando el profesor se le antojaba hacer un examen oral y no sabía la respuesta, porque no se jugaba una nota, sino la vida de su mejor amigo.

 _«Piensa. Piensa, Leorio»_ , obligó a sus neuronas que trabajaran varias veces más rápido de lo usual.

15 de febrero. Kurapika le había dicho que mantuviera esa fecha en mente, seguro era porque representaba una pista importante. De inmediato y como si estuviera siendo interrogado por un inspector cruel —su consciencia—, recordó qué estaba haciendo ese día. Era fácil, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios que apenas le permitía realizar sus funciones vitales con normalidad. El 14 de febrero, despechado por no tener a otro amante que no fueran sus textos universitarios y el montón de asignaciones que le enviaban, se había ido con un amigo, Klaus, a un casino en el centro de la ciudad para matar la tristeza con algo de licor y pasar un buen rato apostando cantidades moderadas de dinero. Recordó con dolor cómo había perdido ese día la mitad del dinero que disponía para la semana. De repente, como si hubiera sido iluminado, en su memoria se reprodujo el evento que marcó la noche.

—E- ¡Elsa Mayer! —gritó.

La cadena se deslizó lentamente del cuello de Kurapika, mientras este se apoyaba de la pared y frotaba la parte afectada, agradeciendo que su corazonada no estuviera errada.

 **~Continuará~**

* * *

 _Ese extraño momento que la última parte de esta capítulo suena como si estuviera siendo narrada por el narrador del arco de las Hormigas Quimera xD Dudo mucho que haya sido así como Leorio descubrió su habilidad, pero vale la pena imaginarlo, ¿no? Además de que me divertí mucho especulando cómo pudo dar con la idea de su técnica._

 _Bueno, aquí está mi intento de escribir algo de acción, la verdad no se me da bien; pero quedé conforme. Con eso, agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta aquí y pronto traeré el siguiente y último capítulo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Amigos**

 **V**

La criatura ladeó el rostro en dirección a Leorio que, con un respingo, había dado un paso al frente. Lentamente, sacó los ojos que llevaba y se los entregó cuando su aura disminuyó hasta no ser tan agresiva.

— _¿Cómo?_

A Leorio casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando vio al fantasma de nen atravesar la pared tan cerca de él mientras una voz de ultratumba llenaba el silencioso ambiente. El fantasma se acercó al monstruo y vio con fascinación el par de ojos.

—Esto… —Leorio se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el escenario que se desplegaba frente a él.

—Creo que quiere que le expliques cómo sabes su nombre —tradujo Kurapika, impresionándose por la tranquilidad que ahora emanaba Elsa Mayer.

—Oh, claro. —Leorio quiso preguntarle cómo había descifrado lo que quería decir, pero prefirió proseguir—. En el casino, el 14 de febrero, el jefe de mesa anunció con gran algarabía que tenían un ganador en el bingo. Recuerdo que me sorprendí mucho porque el monto era ridículamente exorbitante; también, no se molestó en ocultar el nombre del afortunado, dijo que se llamaba Elsa Mayer. Después de eso, me di cuenta que ella siguió participando en otros juegos. Estuvo un buen rato sentada en la mesa de póker con unos tipos que parecían mafiosos. No paraba de alardear sobre la buena racha que estaba teniendo ese día. —Leorio se estremeció cuando la criatura gruñó ante la palabra "alardear"—. ¡Oye! Alardeabas y no te atrevas a negarlo; además, hacías trampa.

—No —dijo Kurapika antes de que Elsa se volviera a enfurecer—. No sabía que poseía esa habilidad. Probablemente, solo sentía que ese día sería un buen día para jugar, ¿me equivoco?

— _No… —_ susurró.

—Lamento que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que hacías trampa, a pesar de no ser tu intención. Seguro fueron horribles los últimos minutos de tu vida. Realmente no te puedo ofrecer tus verdaderos ojos, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para ayudarte porque supongo que eso era lo que querías.

—No tenías que decirle que no eran los suyos —masculló Leorio, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas se fundían en el _nen_ que seguía envolviendo su cuerpo. El fantasma de _nen_ hizo una breve reverencia con la cabeza y se unió al cuerpo de Elsa. Kurapika curvó los labios, satisfecho por el desenlace de toda esa historia.

— _Lo lamento. Gracias._

—Que descanses en paz —dijeron ambos amigos, hallando reconfortante el aura que había inundado la sala.

Leorio no quería imaginarse el traumático proceso que implicaría subir el cadáver a la mesa, pero eso era mejor que lo que realmente ocurrió. Mientras algunas partículas de luz llenaban la estancia, vio con frustración cómo el cuerpo de Elsa Mayer desaparecía en millares de puntos azulados que, a pesar de sentirse cálidas y pacíficas, eran incapaces de detener las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

Cuando la sala de disección uno regresó a su usual estado, Kurapika rio al notar la cara de Leorio.

—¿Y ahora? Kurapika, ¿qué haré? El cuerpo desapareció, ¿por qué tenía que desaparecer? Lo más lógico era que su alma se fuera, ¡pero no el maldito cuerpo!

—Tienes razón —meditó Kurapika y se encogió de hombros—. Esto me parece más un plot device para hacerte sufrir.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó e infló las mejillas—. ¿Cómo voy a explicar lo que ocurrió? El doctor me matará, me quitará mi cargo de ayudante y… y…

—Solo di la verdad.

—Sabes que no podemos mencionar lo del _nen_ así como así.

—No al profesor, Leorio, al decano. Tengo entendido que es un cazador.

—Oh… —Leorio suspiró con alivio y guio a Kurapika fuera de la sala, lo menos que quería era pasar más minutos en ese sitio—. ¿Cómo sabías que yo conocía su nombre?

—Porque te conozco demasiado bien —dijo de forma enigmática y rio por la expresión de desconcierto de su acompañante—. El 14 de febrero te llamé, pero cayó la contestadora; cuando me di cuenta de la fecha del asesinato, tuve la ligera impresión de que pudiste estar allí. Pero que eso fuera real me sorprendió bastante.

—Ya veo... ¡¿Me llamaste?! ¿Por qué?

—No tienes que saberlo. —Desvió la mirada de forma obstinada.

—Kurapika —se quejó, pinchándolo en las costillas—, dímelo.

—¿Es que eres un niño? —Lo apartó, molesto—. Me sentía solo, nada más.

—Te sentías solo… Eso contradice todo lo que me has dicho hoy.

—Son cosas diferentes —repuso, avergonzado—. La próxima vez llamaré a Gon o a Killua, tú puedes seguir viviendo como un vago.

—Pero no te molestes —se burló por lo ofuscado que parecía estar—. Prometo que no volveré a ir a uno de esos sitios, realmente no es tan divertido como parece.

—Ni tú mismo te crees —bufó y se detuvo frente a la oficina del doctor que tanto mencionaba Leorio.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras —retó y abrió—. ¿Te parece si descansamos aquí? Dudo que alguien nos abra y no voy a permitir que intentes irte por algún sitio extraño.

—Supuse que algo así pasaría si me encontraba contigo —suspiró.

—Además, tengo que curarte esas heridas. —Sonrió de buen humor.

—Haz lo que quieres. Estoy exhausto. —Se dejó caer en el sillón del doctor, siguiendo con la mirada cómo Leorio iba por el botiquín.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta. —Leorio abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Tú pudiste haber contrarrestado a Elsa solo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Quería que lo hicieras tú. Tenía la ligera impresión que, con un empujón, terminarías desarrollando una habilidad bastante creativa.

—Entonces, ¿fuiste como un instructor de _nen_?

—Si quieres verlo así…

Leorio sonrió emocionado. Que Kurapika quisiera verlo mejorar cada día más, significaba que tenía expectativas en él y, sobre todo, se preocupaba por su bienestar. En su fuero interno, prometió que le daría un buen uso a esa habilidad, salvaría muchas vidas.

* * *

Una tenue luz se coló por los resquicios que dejaba la madera desgastada de la puerta. Leorio gruñó suavemente mientras se desperezaba. En otra ocasión tuvo que dormir en la oficina del profesor, aunque esta no era incómoda, nada era mejor que su cama. Aún adormilado, movió con suavidad el brazo de Kurapika que seguía exhausto por el encuentro caótico de hacía unas horas.

—Buenos días, Kurapika.

—¿Ah? —El muchacho, acurrucado en la enorme silla giratoria, podía jurar que había tenido la mejor siesta desde que se había separado de sus buenos amigos—. Hola, Leorio.

—Nostálgico, ¿no crees?

—Sí. —El joven sonrió y se apeó de la silla—. No pensé que tendría que volver a ver tu horrible rostro al despertar.

—Igualmente, Kurapika. —Leorio le sonrió con una mezcla de amargura y alegría—. ¡Ya son las siete! Ya deben estar por abrir la universidad.

Ambos, sin mediar palabra, empezaron a calzarse los zapatos y arreglarse la ropa que estaba arrugada por dormir en una posición extraña. Aunque Kurapika agradecía que le hubiera cedido la silla mientras Leorio se conformaba con una cálida esquina, no sabía cómo explicaría el llegar con su traje más arrugado de lo que ya. Se las arreglaron para entrar en el pequeño baño para acicalarse lo mejor que podían con lo poco que disponían. En el preciso instante en el que Kurapika se ajustaba la corbata con experticia, unas voces se escucharon afuera.

—Byron, apúrese, por favor.

—Ya voy, muchachos.

—Conociéndolo, se quedó durmiendo aquí…

—¿Y con lo que le dijiste que le cerrarían?

—Es Leorio, siempre anda en las nubes.

—¡Los estoy escuchando! —vociferó Leorio, a pesar de estar sonriendo ridículamente por saber que había conseguido amigos que se preocupaban por él.

—Hablo alto para que me escuches. —Cuando la puerta se abrió, Eriko lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—A pesar de que dice eso —Klaus habló detrás de ella—, estuvo angustiada toda la noche.

—¡Creí que te mataron! —Hizo un puchero—. Imaginé que encabezarías el titular de hoy, idiota.

—Lo siento, pasaron ciertas cosas. —Leorio rio de forma despreocupada ante la mirada asesina de la muchacha.

—Oh, Leorio, tu amigo el rubio se fue. —Klaus señaló al joven que, sigilosamente, había pasado de largo a todos.

—¿Rubio? —Eriko parpadeó, confundida—. ¡Es súper apuesto! Leorio, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías…? —Antes de poder reclamarle, el aludido se había ido corriendo tras el desconocido.

—Es mi idea, ¿o ese chico lo tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano? —cuestionó Klaus.

—Eso sonó muy mal, ¿sabes? Es por eso que no te consigues novia.

—¿Qué dices? —Rio para rodearla por los hombros—. Si tú eres mi novia.

Leorio alcanzó a Kurapika mientras bajaban las escaleras. Leorio no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto, poderlo ver había sido casi milagroso y le gustaría que hablaran largo y tendido de lo que fuera. Cualquier recuerdo que consiguiera con sus preciados amigos del examen del Cazador, era precioso e irreemplazable.

—Kurapika, espera.

—Deberías quedarte allá.

—¿Intentas deshacerte de mí?

—Nunca he dicho eso. —Kurapika se detuvo y lo miró—. Solo que creo que ese es tu lugar, con tus futuros colegas. A mi lado, solo encontrarás la desgracia que trae la venganza. No te digo que dejemos de ser amigos, simplemente que te concentres en tus objetivos; eso es lo que los Cazadores hacen, después de todo.

—Oye, oye, oye. —Leorio soltó una carcajada sarcástica—. Creo que deberías retroceder el tren de tus pensamientos. Estoy consciente de que debo graduarme, y también de que debo cuidar a mis amigos idiotas que creen que deben aislarse del mundo para no herir a nadie cuando alejándose es que hacen daño.

—Leorio, eres como una piedra en el zapato. —Kurapika puso los ojos en blancos y cedió por esa vez—. Haz lo que quieras. Tengo que ir a hablar con el doctor Augers.

—Voy contigo. —Se unió a su caminata.

Kurapika jamás lo admitiría, ya con lo que le había confesado la noche anterior era suficiente, pero se sentía dichoso de tenerlo parloteando a su lado sobre las tonterías que ocurrían en la universidad, contándole cómo estaban Gon y Killua, y hablando realmente de nada. Leorio podía decir que era obstinado y todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no quitaba que los quisiera al punto de jamás desearles que sintieran tanto rencor como el que él siempre experimentaba, deseaba mantenerlos a salvo de todo el peligro que conllevaba estar con él.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo primero? El doctor y yo nos llevamos bien. Fue mi profesor de fisiología y te aseguro que acercarse a él por el lado bueno es lo mejor.

—Adelante, entonces.

El doctor era amable. Los había saludado como si se trataran de viejos amigos y hasta les había ofrecido una generosa taza de café. Mientras Leorio hablaba, a Kurapika se le hacía casi imposible no apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos que se hallaban en la repisa, como si se trataran de un trofeo. Odiaba a todos los que osaban poseer algo que no era de ellos, algo robado y profanado. Una vez más, tuvo la convicción de que reuniría todos los ojos de su clan y cobraría venganza, un acto tan bárbaro no podía quedar impune.

—Kurapika —llamó Leorio, agitando su brazo para que despertara de su trance—, ¿le contarás para que viniste?

—Sí. —Kurapika tomó aire para despejar la mente y no perder más la calma—. Doctor Augers, ¿podría devolverme esos ojos?

Leorio separó los labios con sorpresa. Eso había sido sin ambages, como si no quisiera darle más vueltas al asunto para evitar rechazos o cambios de tema, había reducido la conversación a un simple sí o no. Sin embargo, el anciano frente a ellos no hizo más que dirigirles una sonrisa bonachona.

—No tengo problemas mientras me digas tu razón.

—Son los ojos de mi clan, eso es todo.

—Me dijo que podía pasar, pero de aquí a que fuera verdad… —musitó el hombre, mesándose la barba—. Sabes, muchacho, eso que ves allí no es realmente mío. —Kurapika iba a reponer algo, pero Leorio lo mandó a callar con un ligero pisotón—. Me los encargó un buen amigo antes de morir. Me pidió que, si este día llegaba, le dijera a la persona que los vino a reclamar que lo sentía.

—¿Qué? —Kurapika arrugó el entrecejo, confundido. En su mente estaba que todos los poseedores de ojos rojos eran malas personas.

—Los compró en una subasta por su magnífico color, pero al enterarse de las atrocidades cometidas para obtenerlos, se sintió culpable por formar parte, de alguna forma, de la masacre del clan Kuruta. Pensó en revenderlos o simplemente eliminarlos, pero creyó que lo mejor sería conservarlos hasta que alguien, si es que ese alguien existía, viniera por ellos para brindarles paz, que es, supongo, lo que quieres, muchacho.

Kurapika no podía creerlo, que hubiera gente afuera que no supiera la procedencia de esos ojos era algo que jamás se le cruzó por la mente. Vale, Neon no sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde provenían, pero jamás pareció dispuesta a entregárselos a alguien; por lo que dedujo que nadie estaba consciente del peso que llevaban los ojos que tenían en posesión. Y no era peso económico, era sentimental y moral, el peso que conllevaba ser parte de una red malvada que un día había decidido asesinar a toda una aldea; era, prácticamente, ser cómplice de una masacre.

—Solo quiero recuperarlos y llevarlos a donde pertenecen. —Kurapika estrujó sus dedos, animándose a ver la benevolente mirada del hombre.

—Me parece que será un mejor lugar que este. —Sonrió y le entregó el recipiente de cristal.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró, intentando mantener sus emociones controladas.

—No, muchas gracias a ti.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Leorio, notando el ligera temblor en los hombros de su amigo.

—Sí. —Kurapika le sonrió y se puso en pie—. Lamento haberlo molestado tan temprano, espero que tenga un buen día. —Le dirigió una leve inclinación de la cabeza y dejó la oficina.

—Discúlpelo —habló Leorio, sin entender la actitud de Kurapika—. Creo que está afectado. ¡Ah! Doctor, ¿por qué no se aseguró que era miembro del clan?

—Porque parece un buen muchacho —respondió sin más.

—Lo es —repuso aliviado por no ser él el único que pensara que, a pesar de todo, Kurapika era un tipo excelente.

Kurapika tachó mentalmente la lista del paradero de los ojos que tenía. Uno menos era un avance y eso lo animaba a continuar. En silencio y bajo las miradas curiosas de varios alumnos por el peculiar tono de esos ojos, envolvió la caja en un pedazo de tela negra. Una vez tuvo a Leorio al frente, empezó a despedirse.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay de qué, para eso estoy. —Leorio le sonrió de buen humor—. Supongo que aquí nos separamos de nuevo, ¿no?

—Así parece. —Kurapika bajó la mirada y dejó caer los hombros—. Pero nos volveremos a ver, algún día.

—Espero sea pronto.

—No, debes concentrarte en tus estudios. Si no te llega una carta de defunción, estoy bien —bromeó Kurapika, a pesar de estar serio.

—A veces, hay cosas peores que la muerte —murmuró Leorio—. No debes morir, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré. Cuando no veamos de nuevo, estaré bien.

—Kurapika, me preocupas, así que…

—Leorio, no te comportes como si fuera un crío. Sé cuidarme solo y también sé mantener mis promesas, ¿o es que crees que digo mis palabras en vano?

—Confío en ti. —Leorio le sonrió y colocó la mano sobre su rubia cabeza—. Además, cuando te conocí eras un crío, mira, has crecido ¿cuánto? ¿Un centímetro?

—¡Cállate! —Kurapika golpeó su mano y se dio media vuelta, exasperado.

—¡Cuídate! —Leorio gritó con alegría mientras lo veía alejarse.

—¡Estudia mucho! —regresó Kurapika y le sonrió a la distancia, agitando la mano con la misma vigorosidad de aquella vez que se habían separado para dirigirse cada uno a su destino.

Leorio guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Observando con añoranza el final del pasillo por donde Kurapika había desaparecido. No sabía qué les deparaba el futuro, pero esperaba que les permitiera ser felices y que los lazos que unían su preciosa aunque frágil amistad jamás se rompieran. Sin dar más vueltas a los asuntos que rondaban su corazón, Leorio corrió rumbo al salón de clases para enfrentarse a otro día, para así conseguir el futuro que anhelaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error; pero espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado._

 _No me peguen, es inevitable para mí ponerme sentimentalista en los finales y más cuando se trata de este par. Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia porque aprendí distintas cosas y la pensé mucho; sin embargo, me falta mucho para alcanzar la genialidad del manga Monster de Naoki Urasawa (Se las recomiendo) que fue lo que me incentivó a intentar escribir esta historia con este estilo. Espero no haberles cansado con tantas explicaciones y, en el futuro, espero volver a escribir algo mejor :)_

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Que tengan una maravillosa semana!_


End file.
